


Every, Every, Everything

by wongweed



Series: yours truly! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Lacation, M/M, Matriarch, Mpreg, Pregnancy, goodbye idk what else to tag, lumark babies too, matriarch lee household, will eventually contain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: It's not a secret that Mark is going to inherit the tittle as the head of the Lee household. But still he has to go through the marriage arranged by his parents when he was barely a toddler.Mark has to give credit to his parents though. They placed a bet that was too risky. But when he presented as an Omega at his eighteenth birthday, everything seemed to fall in place. Like a big jigsaw puzzle.Mark hated the idea at first but everything changed once he laid his eyes on his soon to be husband.Mark Lee is stubborn, but not a fool.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: yours truly! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710070
Comments: 22
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta work. Written in one day. I'm sorry if it has errors. lumark abo but softer version. Gdi.
> 
> also listen to every every by moonzz. Title is inspired from it. uwu. Happy reading!

"Mark?"

Mark was startled out of his musing and turned to face the voice that called for his attention. "Ye-yeah. Lucas?"

"One and only," quipped Lucas, sliding into the plush sofa on the opposite side. "And yours."

Mark couldn't help the smile stretching across his features. It was dim compared to Lucas', but welcoming nonetheless since Lucas' smile only grew wider. Mark thought he might have to thank his parents and the stupid matchmaker.

"Did you have any trouble finding the place?" Mark leaned over the edge to rest his hands on the table.

"Luckily, my cousin gave me a tour after I landed here. I like this place. It suits you." Lucas was nothing, if not charming. He has dressed in a soft baby blue buttons down over a white tee paired with washed-out blue jeans hugging his legs snugly.

The man appeared soft, cuddly even despite the taller built. Mark didn't know whether it was because they were a perfect match, or it was just his hormones deluding him— his second heat is still four months away, so probably not his biology. He hoped so because Mark could feel the need to just crawl and bury himself in Lucas' shirt. Hide. It looked safe. Lucas smelled safe. And his smile— God, that smile— is contagious and brilliant.

"Suits me?" Quirking his brow up, Mark bit back the smile that threatened to stretch wider. He was curious, amused too.

"Well," Lucas began, his hands flying all sorts of direction. 

He looked dumb. Adorably dumb. It pulled at Mark's heartstrings. "Well—"

"Is it bad that I kept tabs on you— I mean, Renjun tells me things. Not that I ask too much. Just how were you doing. Hobbies. Classes. And Haechan literally spams Yangyang's IG with tagging and stuff. I...wow! That sounds kinda stalkerish..but ...no I mean—" Pink. Pretty pink. Lucas was flushed down to his neck, his equally pink brims jutting out in a pout. Mark wouldn't be surprised if he heard Lucas whine.

And boy, Lucas whined. It wasn't cute even with his deep voice but it was also cute in away.

"It's okay, Lucas. Renjun told me things too. That's why I picked this place." Mark replied; a burst of laughter the following suit. "You are one cute alpha."

Mark never imagined he would feel all sorts of things— a biological reaction he thought he would never succumb to. But there he was, wanting absolutely nothing but his mate's scent on him.

It didn't help any that Lucas might be everything Mark wanted in a partner.

"Dare I say, you are the cutest." Despite his earlier bashfulness, Lucas was back to being the flirt he was. He had that smile— the arrogant, cocky, ridiculously hot one. Mark concluded Lucas had every right to be so. The man was nothing but attractive in figure and personality-wise.

Mark really should thank the matchmaker. Perhaps, send a lavish gift as well.

"I like smart people, Lucas," hummed Mark, sliding the menu catalogue toward Lucas.

"I like me too, Mark," Lucas was scanning through the menu and looked back up at Mark. "For liking smart people "

Mark was dying inside. He tried to keep his eagerness at bay, but he doubted the warmth spreading on his cheeks were to help him at all.

"Should I order?"

"Sure."

Mark likes people who do their homework. Lucas certainly did his best.

"Did you really memorize what I like?"

"Not all. I'm also picky with my ice creams so I had to."

"Liar!"

"Will I get brownie points if I speak the truth?"

"M-maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes, yes, and no."

"Eat your ice cream, Mr." 

"Yes, baby."

"I— I didn't agree to that."

"Are you denying?"

"............ No."

"Great."

* * *

Mark snuggled under his blanket, the white light of his screen glaring at his face harshly under the bedroom's dim light.

He giggled again, his frame shaking violently each time. Lucas was extremely funny and silly and lovely. And handsome. And romantic. An— Mark had to put a stop to his thoughts. 

He was smitten. _Whipped_ , Haechan commented earlier when he returned home from his date with Lucas— their fourth date in a month. Mark liked this feeling, going on dates with Lucas. Spending time with Lucas. Lucas was genuinely nice. Mark trusted his intuition on that.

Another giggle ripped out of his throat, cooing softly, and he began typing before Lucas got impatient and whiny.

From: Xuxi

Hope you are not ghosting me, Mark.

I mean, baby. 

Babe, loml. lol

To: Xuxi

Will you look for another?

Besides I was thinking…..

From: Xuxi

Will you report your betrothed for breaking in?

Thinking what?

To: Xuxi

In my arm cage? Yes.

About you.

From: Xuxi

Huang Xuxi is a criminal starting now.

I'm thinking about you too. Lots. Lots of.

To: Xuxi

Good night!

Babe.

From: Xuxi 

GOOD—

WTF...MARK ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽

* * *

"You look stupid, Mark," Haechan smirked. He was smug.

Mark hated that look on his cousin. Haechan was always smug. The worst bitch, loud, and I-fear-none vibes.

Mark put his books down on the table despite looking like he wanted to slam them right on Haechan's face.

It didn't help that Jeno —also his cousin but from his mother's side— was a wolf in sheep's clothing. The boy took whoever's side benefited him the most.

"I agree with Haechannie, Mark. You look ridiculously whipped. Not that it's a bad thing." Jeno perked, without looking up. He has books and notebooks spread open on the vast table, and scribbled down notes.

Jeno's notes were colour coded and had cute kitten drawings. Mark always made sure to take photocopies and print them out later

"Shut up, guys!" Mark took his seat on the opposite side, facing the two. They gave him knowing smiles and he groaned. "Come on." Mark tried to threaten but none of them seemed to listen.

"Heard you invited him for a study date. Haechan told me." Jeno mused, his lips pressed into a thin smile, nose scrunched.

It was cute. Mark would give that. 

"Can you believe? Our Mark going on dates. It's their —what— seventh date within two months." Haechan cooed and crooned, battling his lashes, cupped his face, and squirmed like the over-excited aunties of dramas.

"Wait till I say it to Yangyang about how much you miss him in your sleep." Mark nonchalantly shrugged, holding his phone to his eye level.

"No." Haechan shrieked like a cat, crawled on the table, and dove for Mark's phone.

Mark was quick to dodge sideways, flashing a triumphant grin. "Now, behave, boys. My mate's going to be here and I don't want this embarrassment."

"You mean both of your mate being present and watching you with stupid heart eyes? Yes. He saw you and Haechan fighting like babies." Jeno was indifferent and went back to his writing.

"What?" Mark's voice faltered. He was sure he painted the picture of the dumbest person with how fast he snapped his head to the other side and cried in pain.

"Morning, Mark." Lucas was quick to come to his side, plopping down the plastic container cup on the table while he used his other hand to a massage at Mark's nape. "You okay there?"

"How?" Mark knitted his brows, pressed his lips together. He leaned to Lucas' touch, silently asking for continuation.

"What now?" Lucas raised a brow while opening his book.

"I didn't smell your presence!" Mark took a curious glance at Lucas and leaned in to sniff at his nape. "You're using blockers?"

"Yeah." Lucas bared sheepish smile while rubbing at his nape. "Not to brag but too much attention. Do you not want me to?"

"No. That's okay. I'm so used to…." Mark stopped. He wasn't going to admit aloud what he did to his boyfriend every time they meet. Nope.

"He brought you watermelon slush. How kind!" Haechan chirped and earned a playful smack from no other than his boyfriend of three years— Yangyang— who also arrived with Lucas but Mark was too busy to notice.

"Morning, Mark ge." Yangyang was energetic, smiling brightly which was equal to Haechan's (when Haechan wasn't annoying him, Mark appreciated his smiles).

"Morning, Yangyang. You're cute as always." Mark rested his head on Lucas's shoulder, reaching for the plastic container. He tilted his head a little, looked up at Lucas. He grinned. "And thank you for the drink. You're so sweet, Xuxi."

"This cheese? Right in front of me?" Jeno had the audacity to tease, feigned a disgusted look.

"Just because Renjun is on a science trip doesn't mean you have to act so bitter, Jeno." It was Lucas who commented with a toothy smile.

Mark couldn't fall any harder for Lucas.

* * *

He was wrong. So, so, so, so, so wrong. By the end of their third month together, Mark was absolutely, inexplicably, irrevocably smitten with Lucas. He was so deep that even thinking of a day them not together anymore giving Mark anxiety. His moods were also fluctuating quite a lot.

Amongst the chaos of emotions, Lucas was his northern star. Haechan commented Lucas was definitely a keeper which was rare. The boy never sugarcoated, and Mark knew it wasn't his biological hormones messing up his judgement.

It was one in the morning, but Mark couldn't sleep. The ridiculous thing was he craved Lucas' warmth though he slept over at Lucas' place last night. Mark hated being this needy. It was the first time for him too. He got off his bed and made his way to his closet. There, inside the closet, was the very baby blue buttons down Lucas wore for their first date was hanging neatly on the left.

Mark borrowed —without the owner's knowledge, but he would tell Lucas soon and soon is soon— it from Lucas this morning as he left after their breakfast prepared by Lucas. His man was a wonderful cook.

Mark took the garment out and nuzzled into the soft cotton fabric. It smelled good. Like Lucas. He took a lungful of its soothing scent— petrichor and fire camps and a hint of mist. The scent wasn't as strong as Mark would like but it was better than nothing.

Since the library date, they had come to an agreement: stopped using scent blockers as much as possible. Instead, they had decided to scent each other. There were days when they couldn't meet for three or four days and Lucas tackled it like a champ. Mark still remembered how eager Lucas was to lend Mark his clothes.

_Mark was placed atop the dinner table which was empty save for the can of whipped cream they should be used for pancakes but it was used on Mark instead and Mark had no qualms being creamed anyway. He was barely clothed as well— booty shorts borrowed from Lucas' closet._

_Lucas had Mark's limbs wrapped around him, clinging to him desperately as he ground his hips against Mark's, sucking another bruise on Mark's nape, close to his scent glands. Lucas was possessive as all alphas do, but it never stopped Mark's heart going miles a beat at the gesture. He wore them like antique pieces of jewellery worth millions —no— priceless._

_"Hei—" Mark whimpered. Dating a man with many names was quite sexy, Mark had discovered. His nails dug into the flesh at Lucas' nape in urgency._

_Lucas was reluctant to pull but he straightened away, looking at Mark with clarity. "Hmm.."_

_"I'm going on a trip to another city for two days and three nights. It's mandatory—" Mark hadn't finished his words yet Lucas knew what was his concern._

_"Alright. How about I lend you my worn clothes? Would that be not right?" Lucas grinned, pressing a gentle kiss to Mark's lips. He knew what he was offering. Also knew Mark would accept his offer in a heartbeat._

_"Great." Mark was ecstatic. His eyes were probably googly and glowing._

_"Great," Lucas hummed, grinding his hips roughly against Mark and earned himself a loud squeak. "Cute."_

_Mark was too gone to retort._

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Mark's eyes flew open and he was warm. Extremely warm.

It was then Mark realised: his cycle was only a month away.

Mark grabbed his phone and went to the balcony attached to his room. It looked out into the back yard garden full of flowers and vines. The wind was cool. Cool enough to calm his feverish skin.

"Xuxi, I think—" Mark began softly, but Lucas was fast. "You know? Oh...oh…. Can— can you come over right now? Is that too much to ask?"

Mark wasted no time to run down the stairs and open the front door. As clichés go, Lucas was parking his bike at the porch.

"Missed me too much huh!" Lucas cuddled him, his arm wrapped around Mark's while the other was selflessly used to pillow Mark's head.

"Stupid, right?" Mark had his eyes closed, nuzzling to the crook of Lucas' neck. He took another lungful breath in. It was strong, Lucas' scent. Much better than the worn cloth. Mark belatedly realised he forgot to hide the shirt but it was not necessary, so he relaxed.

"Absolutely not. I'd be hurt if my boyfriend didn't miss me this much." Lucas cooed, pressing more kisses to Mark's temple.

Mark loved kisses from Lucas. They make him all soft and warm and happy.

"Stay. My parents would be happy to have their son in law at breakfast."

"I was planning to do that. You are so smart, baby."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeps. It's small but ughh.. if you're uncomfortable with the mention of male and tits, better return now. Orz

Lucas wasn't as upset as Mark to the whole arranged marriage idea, but he still disliked it a lot. At an early age, he was told he was taken, that he had someone chosen for him by the blessings of the stars.

Lucas called it bullshit. He believed it was for money that his parents sold off their son to some wealthy family. The same fate followed his brother and cousin. They seemed fine with such ridiculous arrangements which he understood why.

Lucas was modern, but also pragmatic. Finding a good match not only costs lots of money but also it provides a secure future with someone who has the highest success rates to compliment you, make you feel whole, and last but not the least love you for who you are. They'll motivate you to be the best you can be without devaluing your worth.

Hence, he was so-so with the idea of arranged marriage. Ironically, his earlier opinion flew out of the window when he first laid eyes on his betrothed.

They were thirteen and twelve years old respectively when they were given an opportunity to meet, but he doubted Mark remembered anything of it. Though, to be fair, Lucas only squeaked out a greeting before he chickened out and ran to his mother.

_ Ma, I met a doll. _

Lucas meant no disrespect.

* * *

  
  


It had been a blissful life of five years together since. After graduation, Mark was to start working under his mother and learn the ropes while Lucas opted for freelancing and stayed home most of the time.

Falling for Mark lee was natural as breathing. 

Mark was effortlessly attractive. He was decisive, firm, but also knew when to yield. Perhaps, one of the most attractive one out of many, Lucas would shamelessly admit. He absolutely loved when Mark made sure what he wanted, how he wanted it, and when.

Mark also had his own tender moments. The concept of asking favours was, probably, foreign. Lucas still remembered the first time Mark asked him to do something specific for him.

If his memories served him well, it was Mark's second cycle. Mark's nesting had begun— Lucas noticed it as soon as his worn-out clothes started to disappear one by one, and especially his gym tank tops and sweats. It was adorable of Mark to try sneaking things out. It was unintentional, Lucas was certain of it.

Mark was considerate and strong. Stronger than anyone Lucas had ever met. It was a difficult task to not miss your mate when the heat is close. The primitive need to be held loved and looked after. But also to claim. Unlike most omegas, some Omegas were territorial and aggressive like Alphas. Perhaps, more. The Lees' were amongst the category. Lucas couldn't imagine the stress.

He remembered exactly what went on the week prior to Mark's heat. It was their first shared cycle after all.

_ "What?" Mark shrieked, sprang up to sit on Lucas' stomach, legs straddling his sides, and palms pressed flat against Lucas' chest. Mark looked appalled as if Lucas had committed a crime. For a brief moment, Lucas thought he did. _

_ "I took three weeks of leave. Actually, the last one is just in case." Lucas reiterated, a look of bewilderment painted on his features. Did I do something wrong? "Should I have taken a month instead?"  _

_ A smack. _

_ "That hurts, Mark." Mark kept his lips pressed thinly, glaring down at Lucas. It took him a minute's delay to catch on. "Wait— no way. You're mad that I took three weeks leave?" _

_ "Yes, Xuxi. Why would you? Your studies are important. And...and…" Mark flushed redder than he already was, and Lucas felt the heat upon his bare stomach. They were rubbing out each other, naked under the sheets. "It's not like I need to... until my heat actually starts. You're wasting a week." _

_ "It's cheesy, and maybe stupid to you, but anything for you. My time spent with you will never be a waste, Mark." Lucas smiled, his eyes crinkled, and his large palms cupped Mark's cheeks. "If I could, Mark, I would spend my life by being next to you. But alas! Life isn't that simple." He pulled Mark closer and craned his neck up. Lucas pressed open-mouthed kisses upon Mark's flushed skin of his shoulder, trailed down. _

_ He felt Mark shudder, arching into him, leaning his weight on the hands propped on Lucas' chest. He heard the whimper wretched its way past Mark's lips, his eyes closing down on their own. Mark's eyelashes were pretty, so pretty: long, and black glistening with tears. _

_ "Xu— ah!" Mark cried prettily again, as he sucked another bruise on his chest. It was no brainer that Mark's body is preparing for the possible conception. Mark's chest wasn't as big as a woman's. It was a subtle bump, nipples sensitive than usual, and tender. _

_ "I gotchu, baby." Lucas cooed, toying with the other nipple. Mark squirmed and ground his hips on Lucas' earnestly. _

  
  


_ "You are not leaving my room until my heat is over then." Mark was spent and laid on top of him, hugging Lucas' neck. His chin rested on Lucas' sternum, cheeks puffed, and so were his lips. "I'm going to use the opportunity given."  _

_ "Yes, Sir!" _

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind, and no sooner after that the familiar weight was pressed against his back. A kiss was pressed to his ear tip, then warm lips trailed kisses down his nape to settle at the junction.

"About you." Lucas sighed, tilted his head to the other side, and bared his neck completely. He heard the low growl thrum against his skin. It sent shivers down his spine.

Lucas' neck had been the gossip of the neighbourhood. The wives would always look at him as if he was an alien. Maybe he was since he was an alpha who was a househusband. The practice wasn't unheard of, but still a rarity.

He felt the ant bite sting as Mark's canines sank into his skin, put fresh marks on him. Mark was the one more territorial between the two of them.

"What about me?" Mark pulled away only to come around and slot himself against Lucas' side on the couch. Lucas immediately wrapped his arm around Mark's in a loose embrace, leaned in, and began rubbing his cheeks on Mark's. 

It drew a breathy laugh out of Mark. Mark's hand was buried in Lucas' soft locks, scratching at his scalp. Mark was nice. So nice.

Lucas' felt around Mark's chest, giving experimental squeezes.  _ You made my nipples sensitive, Xuxi _ . "How did the meeting go?" Lucas mused while taking his sweet time to unbutton Mark's business suit and then dress shirt. 

"As usual. I'm so tired." Mark rolled his eyes, whimpered, and laid his head on Lucas' shoulder. It wasn't unusual. Mark got tired after each board meeting. But still, there was something different. 

"Your chest has grown. It's obvious unlike before." Lucas felt for Mark's chest, carefully this time. One suddenly didn't acquire an A-cup or get tired. Sure there were cases of stupidity, but he couldn't ignore the possibility.

"Babe," Lucas started, running his palm along the small expanse of Mark's back. "Did we…. use contraceptives during your last heat?"

Mark stilled. Usually, Mark would laugh and pinch him, call him a pervert.

Lucas had been quite the alpha he was supposed to be— whining about putting a baby inside Mark. It was all humourous, but nothing serious. He couldn't help his natural instincts, rationality lost in the haze of heat and need.

Mark's nervous giggles filled the room. He grappled Lucas' sides for leverage, peeking through his lashes. "Well….uhhh...I didn't think it'd work at first attempt. Wow, your sperm is potent!"

There was silence save for their awkward breathing. It wasn't like they never talked about family planning. They had the whole thing planned.

"I…" Lucas whispered, his voice heavy. "Not that I'm against it. But are you sure?

Mark cooed, and rose up on his knees. He looked down at Lucas, his mouth curled up. "Yes, I talked about it with my parents. Didn't I tell you last…. Time?"

"Wasn't that your heat talk?" Lucas asked bewildered. "You always cry about carrying babies in your heats. How am I to know it was real this time?"

"Oh—" Mark didn't look apologetic. He bared a toothy smile, leaned in to plant kisses on Lucas' forehead. "Now you do. But I'm not sure it's actually because of pregnancy. I did put on weight during my last heat. I thought they're pudgy because of all the food you made me eat..uhhh."

"I don't think so. You still look skinny to me." Lucas gripped Mark's waist, holding him secure, and craned up. He nuzzled Mark's chest, laid wet kisses on the supple flesh.

Mark mewled, his blunt nails digging into the back of Lucas' shoulder. He shuddered, breath heavy, and unusually aroused too early.

Lucas looked up, his mouth still suckling on a patch of skin below Mark's nipple. Mark with his undone office attire still hanging around his shoulders, hair perfectly styled, and raw need swimming in his eyes looked absolutely enthralling.

Lucas absolutely loved being a good househusband.

"Ride me?" Lucas lowered Mark to his lap and wedged his palm inside Mark' briefs.

Mark reeked. It was stronger than before. Perhaps, Lucas was too occupied to fuck his husband to oblivion to notice such a change prior.

Mark moaned, face pressed up against Lucas' neck. He wiggled his hips. "Hurry up!"

Lucas never disobeyed his husband.

* * *

  
  
  


"Are you ready to tell them?"

"This weekend at the family dinner. Saves time."

"Should I make something for them to cope through?"

"My parents kind of know? I think."

"No. Not for mom and dad. The rest. I think Taeyong's probably going to have a shock. Haechan too."

"Oh… make my favourite."

"Didn't I…."

"I'm the one with pregnancy. Not them."

"Watermelon jello it is."

  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lil smut, fluff, and close to where we want. Sorry for the delayed chap lol.

"Lucas," Mark whined in a sleep laden voice while shaking his husband's frame.

He was on the bed, snuggled perfectly to Lucas' chest; legs entangled, his head cushioned on the firm bicep, head tucked under his chin. The cosiest would be Lucas' comforting scent wafting into his lungs unbidden, but also the bane of his sleep these past days.

Mark had heard many things to expect what to expect during pregnancy but that never meant he could handle them like a champ. _Lucas was rubbing off on him in ways._

"Uhh..uhmn…." Lucas groggily answered, his eyes still closed, but there were movements behind the lids —he was so fucking handsome, pretty, and everything, Mark began to hate the attractiveness of his husband.

_God fucking damn! I just want to fucking…._

Mark sucked in another lungful of Lucas' scent, eager and impatient as his hand pressed against the taut muscle of the stomach. Lucas shuddered, a small groan slipping past his mouth, and no sooner he was awake. Not completely, but enough for Mark to finish his business.

"Xuxi—" Mark purred, began nibbling on the already marre expanse of Lucas' neck. His movements were soft, pressed chest to chest, hips to hips, as he writhed against Lucas' broader frame. Lucas was a hard pillow with subtle softness and heat to it. Mark groaned. The signs of desperation now rose its head and Mark doubted he could keep them under wraps.

He bit back another whine, his aching arousal grinding against Lucas'. It never took long for Lucas to get hard. The man was always quick to fuck Mark anytime, anyplace, anywhere which Mark didn't know was a blessing or curse.

"It's three in the morning—" Lucas, raspy treble and deep rumbles whispered into Mark's while squeezing Mark's frame gently against his. His larger palm slipped underneath Mark's cotton top, thumbed at the tail bone and raked up, up, and up. It seemed the older had yet to realize the situation. Mark's own soft whimpers and contented sighs made it obvious sooner. "Wait— are you?" 

The sudden stare down giving Mark a whiplash. He was wondering whether Lucas had been this goddamn fucking hot or the hormone in him speaking.

Mark disliked disturbing his husband during their supposedly peaceful sleep hours— they had been going ham most of the nights. Lucas was such a good husband to fuck out all the stress out of Mark and then tend to him as Mark was the most precious person.

Mark felt feverish and needy and moody. His everything ached. "I want you, Lucas. Fuck me. Fuck." Mark was frustrated. He knew these things were bound to happen but no one bothered to tell him that these would also happen in odd hours.

And it was only the beginning of his fourth month.

"Does it hurt that much, Mark?" Lucas glided his palm to the front, cupped Mark's chest. They've grown a little plumper than earlier though Mark's certain the growth is measly to Lucas' giant palms.

"Hnnn….. can you like...grab a bit harder, please?" Mark sighed, wiggling while trying to get the buttons of his pyjama top to come loose. He cried in relief when the annoying garment came off of him. He had warmed up to a great level. Burning.

"Want to ride me?" Lucas casually suggested, sound asleep. It was an invitation. _Use me._

Mark couldn't blame Lucas though. The man really needed some sleep.

"Yeah... better. Pants off, Xuxi." Mark kicked their blanket all the way down to the edge of the bed, and clambered on top of a pantless Lucas— Lucas preferred to sleep topless while Mark himself slept in his briefs and a pyjama top. His husband was nothing but nude beneath his gaze, sleep laden, hair a mess, lips puffed, and lazy touches. "Damn, why are you so hot? I think you're the reason why I'm...so ..fuck—"

Mark ground experimentally down on Lucas' waist, rubbed his swollen crown on the taught abdominal muscle while he reached back to grab Lucas' cock and work it to full mast

He craved to be filled. Which was ridiculous at this hour of the day. Morning, dare he say.

"Don't rush, baby. I'm here… I'm not falling asleep right now, okay." Lucas soothed, his larger palms both cupped Mark's chest. He kneaded and squeezed his chest, pressed against the hardened nipples, drawing keening mewls out of Mark. And also something else.

Mark knew enough not to freak out. Lucas, on the other hand, seemed quite pleased, smug even, thundering growls reverting in his ribs. Mark could feel the tremor beneath his skin. Lucas kept pressing on and on, squeezing the hard nipples. Mark whimpered each time pathetically, his erratic hand movements while he jerked Lucas to full mast.

It felt so good though. Mark thought he might come just from his nipples. "I… Xuxi, suck them."

"I gotcha, Mark. Don't worry, baby." Lucas whispered, his voice carrying a certain calming effect. He shifted, rested his back against the headrest with pillows to cushion his weight. He grabbed at Mark's ass, lifting him with ease, and lowered Mark down his cock. "Happy ride, Mark." He chuckled, voice dripping affection and teasing. It was the last of words Lucas said before his mouth busied itself in pleasuring Mark's chest.

"Oh.. oh...fuck." Mark gasped, wrapped his around Lucas' neck for leverage while he slowly fucked himself on Lucas' cock. Mark cried, probably smothering Lucas with how desperately he pressed himself against Lucas' face, "suckharder."

If Lucas sucked him dry, Mark planned to tell no one.

That was only the beginning of Mark's horny hours. The mood swings and cravings went out of control as the days progressed.

Mark wanted Lucas like a cock depraved bitch. His husband fresh out of the shower? Fuck. Innocently cooking meals? Suck. Watching movies? Ride.

Mark also ate like gluten. And what's the best way to burn calories? More fucking.

* * *

  
  
  


"Your place reek of sex." Taeyong had dropped by their place to check on Mark. Also, deliver the supplements Doyoung had prescribed after their check-up yesterday.

Mark was lying on the couch, basking in the afternoon sun slipping through the wall of glass that leads to the balcony. The glasses were tinted with a softer shade of yellow. Lucas liked warm and cosy places. Mark couldn't deny his husband is a man of taste. Besides, it felt good to be under the saturated warmth.

"Why? The baby's healthy and growing so strong," Mark replied naturally and watched Taeyong's face contorted. Mark scrunched his nose, bursting in a fit of giggles. "You wouldn't understand, hyung. You're not going to be pregnant. So hush."

"Well…. reasonable. Where's Lucas?" Taeyong organized Mark's medication in the boxes according to the label Lucas had created.

"He is out buying me ice cream. Besides, he knew you're always asking weird shit, hyung." Mark sat up with a little struggle. "Thank you for the dessert, hyung. You're always the best."

"Anything for my cute brother. Did Lucas make you these pregnancy clothes?" Taeyong was in the kitchen adjacent to the living room space, taking out the pot to brew some herbal tea— Lucas' mother was adamant that Mark drinks the tea beneficial to health and the baby.

Mark's pregnancy had everyone being extra protective. He had enough of Lucas. Thanks.

"He did. I should show you my collection, hyung. He even did embroidery on them. He is so fucking adorable." Mark happily nibbled on the macrons Taeyong brought. From his favourite bakery shop, no less.

"Yeah. Yeah… it's good to know that." Taeyong looked like his mother. An emotional mother, crying how good her son-in-law was. "Aunty and Uncle Wong are coming to visit us this weekend. No need to worry about bringing food. I'm sure Lucas' is tired enough."

"Ahh...he is tired. I kinda feel bad. But he is nice. The nicest."

"Good to know." Taeyong brought the tea to the table and Mark happily reached out for his cup. The tea was honestly great.

* * *

"What did you two brothers do?" Lucas had returned from his shopping, two hands full of plastic carry bags. He marched his way to the kitchen, stocked up the goods.

"We talked about you and your stamina, Lucas." Taeyong teased, Mark's feet on his lap. He was massaging the sore calves while Mark napped, his head cushioned by the pillow Lucas had sewn.

"Sounds interesting." Lucas placed three cups of ice cream he scooped out on the table and moved to take the space next to Mark's head. He ran his fingers gently in Mark's hair which seemed to wake Mark from his nap.

"It was. Maybe next time you would be here?" Taeyong nodded slightly, taking the cup.

"Uhh...what?" Mark mumbled, sitting up properly with the assistance of Lucas which was unnecessary.

Mark seemed to like it and Taeyong kept the comment to himself. "Nothing much. Your ice cream's here, Markie, eat up," He laughed instead, ruffling Mark's hair.

"Hmn.. will you stay for dinner, hyung?" Lucas asked, spoon-feeding Mark.

Taeyong cringed. Now he realised why Doyoung seemed to bully him. Ew. Cheese.

"Would you like that? I can ask Doyoung to come over too."

"Sure," Mark screamed happily.

"Alright." 

* * *

Taeyong and Lucas prepared dinner while Mark ate and watched some movies on TV in the living room. Doyoung arrived around eight. He brought roasted almonds coated with chocolate with him.

Mark loves Doyoung for a reason. The man's sarcastic but also generous with his gifts. Or so had been the case of Mark lee. Mark never bothered to worry about others.

"Have you read through the reports?" Lucas was at the other side of the couch, his lapful of Mark's feet. He was giving a foot massage with aromatic oils and all. It was warm. Mark felt the best.

"Mhm… the baby's going to be a giant like you. I can tell that much." Mark laughed, and his hand on its own device came to caress the swell of his stomach. He was in his eighth month. "I look like a bloated watermelon! You better find me sexy after I give birth, Xuxi!"

"All watermelons are bloated" Lucas snorted, snapped Mark's toes with a precision that earned lewd moans of satisfaction from Mark. "But you're one sexy watermelon I'll never get tired of eating."

Mark hated that smug look on Lucas. Especially, the stupid attractive brow raised up and the thick press of lips together. _Fuck!_

"Xuxi, bed, now!" Mark whined, holding his hands up, and wiggled his toes. "You're going to fuck my thighs."

They had stopped doing intercourse but outercourse wasn't advised against. Plus it helped Mark to sleep in content.

"Sure, kitten." Lucas rose to his feet. He curled his hand around Mark's back and the other under the knees, lifted Mark like a sack of rice.

"You're such a good, hubby." Mark sighed, his arms around Lucas' neck, and he leaned up for a kiss.

"For you."

* * *

  
  
  


"Lucas, don't worry. Doyoung said it's going to be a smooth delivery." Taeyong consoled, ran his palm gently along on a hunched over Lucas's back. He watched as the taller Alpha's body shrank underneath his touch. Taeyong realised how young and vulnerable the other was. "It's going to be okay."

"I know, but still I'm scared. It's our first time having a baby." Lucas whined, leaning to Taeyong's side. He was thankful that the older had arrived as soon as he called in. It was two in the morning after all.

They agreed that the rest of their family members would be arriving in the morning, and it wasn't nice to create a crowd in hospital hallways.

"Thank you, hyung."

"We're family, Xuxi." 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucas, stop bawling your eyes out. And ew! Wipe your nose. Don't touch the baby with your snotty hands. No." Mark scolded him right before he got knocked out from post birthing exhaustion. It was remarkable how his tiny husband did manage to stay awake for Lucas to come inside.

_ I want to see your crying face when you see our baby— Mark teased him every other day. You're such a cry baby, Xuxi. _

True to Mark's words, he really cried. Even the nurses giggled. "You're going to be an adorable father, Mr. Wong."

Lucas, flustered, sunk into his own shoulders, and wiped his hands clean with the tissues and sanitizer offered. God bless, Doyoung!

"If you need anything, call us." The nurses left. It was Mark, their baby girl, and him along with Doyoung and Taeyong inside the private room Mark was shifted right after giving birth.

"God knows what kind of food you Lees' eat." Doyoung meant no harm. He had a jocular smile to his lips, his eyes gentle and relieved. "Here, Xuxi—" Doyoung with practised expertise lifted the new-born bundled up in the softest pale blue blanket. "This is how you hold a baby. One below the neck and covering the back of the head, the other supporting the body weight. Remember, the neck is a weak point because the baby's head is heavy."

Lucas listened attentively, perched on the high four legged stool with the swivelling seat next to Mark's bed. He had been to Parenting classes for first timers along with Mark. He was taught everything he should know and how to care for a newborn. But they were theoretical, and done with a doll.

This, however, was completely different. She was their baby. Alive. Breathing. A bundle of tiny limbs and frail. So frail. Lucas still felt like he was inadequate for holding his child with his own giant clumsy hands.

But he wanted to hold her so bad. She was fast asleep since Mark had fed her right after she was all cleansed and pampered.

"Don't worry much, Xuxi. You'll do good." Taeyong was behind him. He offered a comforting squeeze to Lucas's shoulder, and smiled encouragingly when Lucas sought his eyes.

"Like I said, it's not that scary, Lucas." Doyoung chuckled, gesturing Lucas to hold his hands out.

* * *

"Wow!" It was Lucas' turn to be amazed. "She's so tiny. Just like his mother. I mean Mark." It was tedious for him to keep his voice to whisper so he wouldn't disturb neither the mother nor the baby's sweet dreams.

Lucas studied her. She was a lot like Mark— big forehead, tiny cute nose, thin lips, but her eyes were Lucas'. Double lidded, almond shaped, and doe. So were her brows.

"My pretty—" Before Lucas could come up with a nickname, Taeyong had stopped him with his palm pressed to Lucas' mouth.

"No. Don't give her a weird cheesy name. Mark precisely asked me to stop you from committing an atrocious crime." Taeyong was firm and assertive, supported by Doyoung's approval.

"I do not!" Lucas whined, pouted, and looked at his baby girl with rueful eyes.

No one pitied him.

"You are all mean." He grouched quietly, leaning in to plant a kiss at the baby's forehead.

"Mark's orders, Lucas." Doyoung quipped, hiding his teasing behind his indifferent smile.

"I'm too happy to complain." Lucas puckered his lips, shook his head, and went back to stare at the baby in his arms.

"Okay. I think you should get some rest, Lucas. Your bed's right there. I'll take Taeyong to my room. Does that sound okay?" 

"Yeah.. I'll sleep in a bit. Thank you guys."

"No worries."

* * *

"Morning, Mark." 

It was seven in the morning. Normally they wouldn't be awake this early but a single cry of their child had woken them up in a heartbeat. Mark was the first to wake up, Lucas seconds later.

"Morning, Lucas!" Mark had sleep written across his features, yawns after yawns escaping his lips. He hadn't looked up at Lucas since he was busy keeping a watch on the bundled joy in his arms, sucking at his chest. Mark looked soft, and gentle, and glowed. Lucas felt his heart race, warmth spreading across his chest. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm…" Lucas went to the bathroom attached, grabbed a towel, soaked it with warm water, and returned to Mark's side. He gently dabbed the wet towel on Mark's face, wiped away the residuals of sleep, and combed his hair to decency with his fingertips. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Mark hummed, a smile stretched across his cheeks. "I don't think I'm allowed to eat as I please, Xuxi."

"I know. I mean, juice or yogurt or milk?" Lucas hummed, attention focused below. "She's not a crier."

"Such a good girl to mother. Ah!" Mark sighed with glee, taking a quick glance at Lucas. Mark looked so pretty with his glinting eyes and eager smile.

"She indeed is. You should go back to sleep after feeding her, Mark. Our parents will arrive around ten." Lucas pressed a kiss to Mark's temple and pulled away.

* * *

"She seems full and content." Lucas mused, his brow drawn up, and his voice full of awe. 

"We're definitely lucky, Xuxi. She's so good. She eats, burps, and sleeps." Mark held the sleeping baby in his arms, humming softly a nursery song they both have learned by heart then.

"Can't deny that." Lucas tore off the seal on the flavored yogurt cup he brought from the convenience store on the ground floor and placed on the bed with the tiny spoon. "Eat something. I'll hold her."

In the short amount of time they had been with their child, it is discovered that she likes being held. She'd rumble, a tiny bit of smile on her lips while she was sleeping. Who were they to deny her of such comfort?

"By the way—" Lucas' wasn't finished talking when Mark looked at him sharply.

"It's Daisy. Her nickname. No arguments." Mark proceeded to finish his yogurt.

"Oh...okay." Lucas was in a daze, gently pacing in the small of the private suite of the hospital with their child —daisy— in his arms. She snored away happily, squirming her tiny hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wraps up the ending of this au's phase one. next one's will be the series of drabbles and many other things. Lol.
> 
> hope it is a good read.


End file.
